


kinkance morning after

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Friendly banter, M/M, Morning After, Teasing, embarrassed lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: just a little fun for from the morning after lance and ryan's first time together.





	kinkance morning after

Lance stumbled out of Ryan's room. Legs wobbling a bit and hair mussed. He would've fallen completely over if Ryan hadn't exited behind him and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. His befriend keeping him up right not just with his strength but the smile he was casting down on him as he looked up. Head laid back against his boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Ryan's chest vibrate against his back at the silent chuckle. 

“You alright their sharpshooter?” Ryan teased. His smile bright all the way to his eyes. 

“Never better hot stuff.” Lance replied cheekily. Squeezing his boyfriend's hips in his hands before trying to steady himself once more. 

The two so engrossed in each other missed the audience they had acquired, till a throat cleared. “Ahem!” James Griffin cleared his throat loudly, drawing the couple's attention. His room being the one next to Ryan's. Next to him Ina and Nadia stood. Ina in her typical straight posture though her eyes were wide starring at the two. Nadia besides her with a knowing sly smirk hands casually resting on her own hips checking the boys out. James carried himself like he usually did. Face in an annoyed frown and arms crossed. “Do you two mind? I don't need to see it.” He snapped at the couple cuddling in the hall. Lance in yesterday's rumpled clothes reading himself for his walk of shame across the atlas. “We are already behind Kinkaide.”

“Sorry my fault.” Lance jumped in, lurching upright nearly over compensating and stumbling forward, except Ryan keeping his firm hold. For his part raising an eyebrow at James and dropping his mouth into a more amused smirk.

“Yeah, your fault I didn't get any sleep McClain. The cadet rooms don't have the same sound proofing as your little paladin suite.” James threw back at the Latino boy glaring at Lance who was turning as red as his own lion. Ryan rubbed comforting circles into his hip with his thumb. “Don't go ruining my sniper McClain…”

“I believe I ruined him.” Ryan said with a completely straight face. The only thing giving him away was his vibrating chest. Which Lance felt even as he was scrunching up at the words and now even wider-eyed stares from the other MFE pilots. Ryan felt the embarrassed heat from his lover and continued his consoling menstruation. He was enjoying the slack jawed arms dropped look from his team captain. Though it did not take away from Ina’s shocked look or Nadia’s morphing expression from shock to gushing enthusiasm. 

“Yeah! You get yourself a piece of that McClain ass!” Nadia cheered with a small jump and fist toss in the air. “If he's half as good as Veronica you are a lucky man.”

“Oh my god no. I don't need to hear these things about my sister.” Lance said covering his ears. 

“He's as good as he is a shot. Even with some first-time jitters and misses.” Ryan answered with a barely held half smirk eyes alight with mirth. 

“RYAN!” Lance squawked indignantly. Turning in his boyfriend's hold to shove at him for spilling such details in front of him to his friends. “You are ruining my reputation!”

James collected himself with a face palm streaking down his face before leveled a glare at Ryan. Completely ignoring Lance in front of him with his shoulders hunched to his ears and red face down turned towards the floor. Arms tight a across his chest with a pout on his lips. “Never thought I'd have to say these words but Kinkaide stop talking.” At which Ryan could not help the bright laughter that poured from him. Head thrown back a little Lance still trapped in his hold. Who was trying very hard to hide his own laughter. 

“Is that an order sir?” Ryan responded once he had collected himself. But kept the easy smile in challenge. 

“Don't make me make it one.” James responded with narrow eyes. 

“Damn and I thought Keith and his mom were the hard asses.” Lance scoffed. “I see some things haven't changed since we left.” He turned his back on the others to wrap his arms around Ryan's neck and bring his head down for a kiss and some softer-spoken words. “I'll catch up with you later babe. Go have fun with your friends.”

“No, it's one training exercise. I can walk you back.” Not even addressing James or his eye roll. 

“Go.” Nadia said to them with a wave. “We'll stall for ya. Get noodle legs back to his room.”

“I am not noodle legs. These are the legs of a model.”

“I'm in charge here.” James huffed at her before throwing his head to the side so as not to be looking at the couple. “But can't have one of the Voltron pilots back in the hospital over a stairway tumble. So escort him to his room then double time it to the training deck. You are skipping breakfast.”

“Yes sir.” Ryan answered before smirking at him as he quickly and easily hoisted Lance up nearly tossing him past his own head had Lance not scrambled his hold tighter around his neck at the time making a surprised Yelp. 

“I have legs that function thank you very much Ryan!” Lance protested thumping his hands against his boyfriend’s back. 

“No they don’t.” Ryan replied in return though the last of the argument the other MFE pilots heard from their teammates before the disappeared down an adjacent hall.

“In all of my observations, and calculations, this is not something I would have ever been able to predict.” Ina finally spoke eyes still impossibly wide staring at where her teammate had disappeared from view caring the paladin. 

“Good it’s not just me them.” James said with an exasperated groan and drawing the eyes of his final two team mates to him. “Come on let’s get going.” he turned away to head to the mess hall not looking back to make sure his team mates were following him.

“Don’t be jealous griffin. You’ll find someone someday.” Nadia teased from behind him. 

“I’m not jealous.” James bit out. “And stay on task Rizavi. We have enough distractions on this team right now. Don’t encourage it.”

“There are still several McClains left unclaimed if you want to join the club.” she teased one last time with laugh. James shooting her a disgusted look over his shoulder.


End file.
